


Gods & Monsters

by otpsinfiction



Category: Mythology, The 100
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Background Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Character(s), Slow Burn, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpsinfiction/pseuds/otpsinfiction
Summary: Every child is required to compete for a spot in Arcadia once they turn 18. Arcadia happens to be an academy of sorts for Gods in training. To be granted access to Mount Olympus, the children of the Gods and Goddesses must prove themselves to be worthy warriors.





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> please dont bother reading this if you hate and despise murven but ship bellarke because murven is the main ship of this fic as they are my personal favorite ship on the 100 – if youre open to it then hey, welcome my name is feli & thanks for sticking around :) feedback is always welcomed and appreciated <333

“Again!” The brunette’s thunderous voice echoed throughout the plain as she forced herself to her feet. Before her opponent could react, her left arm is swinging sending him flying back once more. “Come on Finn, get up.” She exhales, brushing her loose strands of hair out of her eyes. When he makes no effort to move she charges at him once more. “I said again!”

Finn manages to evade her strike but finds himself lying flat on his back when her good leg trips him up. “Okay okay, I think we’re done Raven.”

“What?” She frowns, brows furrowing together as she helps him to his feet. “Why? We just got here and we still have a few hours before it starts.”

“I just don’t understand why you’re still killing yourself over this.” Finn sighs, dusting off any visible dirt and grime. “You’re as good as in.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Raven rolls her eyes, “They want the best and I won’t stop until I’m the best.”

“But that’s just it – you are the best. And hand-to-hand combat isn’t even a required skill.”

“No, Finn, I’m not.” She huffs, her frustration coloring her face as she perches herself against the marble bench behind them. “And it’s not just that… Clarke has her healing, and no one can wield a sword better than Octavia. And you know Wells’ will get in just because of who his mother is which is just bullshit.”

“Says the daughter of Aphrodite.” Finn says teasingly, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Says the daughter of Hephaestus.” She corrects him. Raven refused to claim that woman even if it did guarantee her a spot in Arcadia. She may have inherited the goddess’ beauty but that was where the similarities ended. She wanted nothing to do with her. “Besides, we both know I’m expected to prove myself more than the others.”

Finn steals a glance at her leg, a look of guilt flashing in his eyes before reluctantly meeting her gaze again. Raven knew he had the privilege of forgetting about her injury but unfortunately for her that wasn’t the case. She had to deal with it every day of her life. Even if others weren’t aware of it, she was. She knew she had to work twice as hard to be the best and nothing, not even a permanent injury, was going to stop her.

Before either of them can speak on it laughter catches their attention from across the quarry.

Raven knew who it was just by the sound of his voice. Murphy. He was one of the only two people she knew of who wore all black in the dead of summer. Something he apparently got from his father.

“Speaking of the prince of hell —" Finn begins, watching as the topic of their conversation makes his way down the marble path towards his friends who evidently had been watching the entire time. “Do you think he’ll get in?”

“Of course he will.” Raven answers without hesitation. Murphy may not be particularly skilled at anything useful, at least not that she knew of, but he was the only son of Hades and no one said no to Hades. “I’m sure he’ll be second pick, right after Princess Perfect.”

Finn hesitates a response. Raven tries not to notice. In fact, she’s been trying not to notice how he always defends the beautiful blonde a lot recently, but it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore.

“Clarke’s not so bad.” He shrugs, avoiding eye contact.

“And how would you know?” Raven raises an eyebrow, “It’s not like you ever spend time with her to know that.”

Finn stiffens, his eyes looking everywhere but her. He was never a very good liar.

“Are you seri—" She pauses, “Finn, you know what Hera did to me. Are you really friends with her daughter?”

“Clarke’s nothing like Hera — or Zeus for that matter — you know, you’re not the only one who wants nothing to do with their parents and the decisions they make. But if you wanna be pissed at someone, be pissed at Murphy. He’s the reason Hera did that in the first place or did you forget?”

“Woah. Calm down.” Raven knits her eyebrows together, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. “Why are you getting so defensive? All I did was ask you a question.“

“And all I did was give you an answer.” He snaps back, yanking her arms off him. “I gotta go.” He says through gritted teeth before storming off in the opposite direction.

“Finn, wait.” She trails after him but to no avail. “Finn.” She calls out once more, but he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t even look back.

Raven sighs, plopping down on the marble steps beneath her. Maybe she was being unfair? Maybe she naively believed that as her boyfriend his loyalty would lie with her no matter what? Or maybe things weren’t as simple as she thought…

As her mind wanders off to the worst possible scenario her brown eyes lock on a pair of icy blue ones staring at her from across the quarry. Her breath hitches in her throat ever so slightly as she slowly peels her gaze away and begins her trek towards the testing site.

—

Clarke takes a deep breath, fidgeting with her belt as she approaches the gate. She can feel herself growing worried the closer she gets.

In just a few short hours everything is going to change and try as she might there was nothing she could do to prevent it from happening.

Every child is required to compete for a spot in Arcadia once they turn 18. Arcadia happens to be an academy of sorts for Gods in training. To be granted access to Mount Olympus, the children of the Gods and Goddesses must prove themselves to be worthy warriors.

Whether or not they were accepted was up to The Ultimate Three. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

Although she was no exception to the rule she knew she’d be accepted regardless of the outcome of her challenge. Not because she was just that confident but because she knew her father. He wasn’t exactly a fair man.

Unfortunately for her Arcadia was the last place she wanted to be. She has no interest in becoming a warrior and no interest in earning her spot in Olympus. She quite enjoys earth and if it were up to her she’d remain in Polis and live a normal, mundane life. But she knows she has no say in the matter.

“You seem nervous.” A familiar voice interrupts her train of thought.

Glad to see her best friend she instantly relaxes. “Wells!” She smiles, pulling him in for a quick embrace. “How are you not nervous?” She questions, suddenly aware of where she’s standing again. She swallows hard, taking in the appearance of the bronze gate in front of her.

“Mother and I spoke about it.” Wells shrugs, “You know you don’t have to accept, right?”

Clarke pauses. “What do you mean? It’s mandatory.”

Wells shakes his head. “Mandatory to participate in the testing but it’s not mandatory to accept their offer to join. They can’t force you to take a spot you don’t want, a spot that can be given to someone who actually wants to become a soldier and live among the Gods.”

“What makes you think I don’t want to be a soldier?” She asks, already knowing he wouldn’t buy it. 18 years of friendship make it impossible to lie to one another. A blessing and a curse she now realizes.

Wells snorts a laugh, shaking his head at the mere implication. “You may be good at leading but you, Clarke, are no warrior. Take it from someone who’s known you forever. You’re a healer. Not a fighter. And I happen to know you heavily prefer Earth.”

“Why can’t I be both?” She asks, ignoring his last remark.

“You can.” He considers, “But are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Clarke.” A different voice catches her attention this time. She can’t help the smile that crosses her face when she sees that it’s Finn. She glances at Wells who waves her off before heading into the gated area.

“Why aren’t you inside already?” She asks, slowly making her way over to him. “It’s going to start any minute now.”

“I could ask you the same thing, Princess.” He smirks.

Clarke rolls her eyes at the nickname. She secretly hated it. Or maybe it wasn’t so secret and people just didn’t care. “I was just giving myself a pep talk.”

“Are you sure about that?” Finn shifts his weight back and forth. “Are you sure you weren’t waiting for me?”

Clarke bites down on her lower lip as Finn leans in, his warm breath tickling her face.

“We’re starting.” A deep voice calls from the gate, abruptly ruining the moment. Clarke tears her gaze away from Finn and locks eyes with the man at the gate. To her surprise he’s much younger than she was expecting. He was older than her, about early 20’s, but still much younger than the guards she usually sees. His tan complexion and dark hair beautifully contrasting the bronze armor he was sporting.

“Do you mind?” He speaks again, this time clearly more annoyed. “Today would be great.”

Clarke opens her mouth to respond to him but finds herself staring at his chest armor. More specifically the trident symbol engraved in the middle.

“Sorry.” She mumbles, pushing away from Finn. The two of them follow the guard behind the gate, hastily making their way towards the pit.

She had heard stories about Poseidon’s only son. Stories of him rebelling and creating chaos. At the time she chucked it up to just gossip but now she was curious. “You’re Bellamy, aren’t you?”

The dark-haired guy nods, eyeing her up suspiciously. “And you are?”

“Clarke. I’m —“

“Ah.” He smiles, “Of course you are.”

Clarke frowns, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Bellamy shakes his head, “It just figures we’d be waiting on the Princess.”

She has no time to respond before they’re being shoved through another gate, this time there’s 8 other pairs of eyes on them as they take their seats.

“Zeus.” Bellamy states, pushing the thunderbolt engraved armor towards her. “And I’m guessing that makes you Hestia’s kid?” He asks, throwing the last piece of armor at Finn. Engraved with flames.

“Now that everyone is here we can finally begin.”

—

Raven does her best to ignore Finn and the empty feeling in her stomach she gets when he’s pushed through the door with Clarke by his side.

As much as she wants to allow herself to be emotional, she can’t. Her questions for him will just have to wait. Her pain and confusion are going to have to take the back seat until all of this is over. Right now, all she cares about is making a lasting impression. One that will guarantee her a spot in Arcadia.

“Because there are 10 of you, you’ll be divided evenly into 5 groups. You and your partner will have to work together in order to pass each test.” Bellamy scans their reactions before continuing, “Your last test will be a one-on-one battle. The God or Goddess who is victorious will be considered for Arcadia. But remember, there are only 5 available spots open so if this is something you really want, you gotta earn it.”

A snort and cackle are heard from the group, a boy with a scale engraved on his armor heavily rolls his eyes, not at all trying to hide his amusement. Raven doesn’t immediately recognize him but by the proximity he has to Murphy it was easy to assume he was one of his minions. Nemesis’ son if his armor was any indication.

“Do you have something to say?” Bellamy’s gaze is cold.

“It’s just funny hearing the son of Poseidon telling others they need to earn a spot.” The boy smiles smugly. “Kind of ironic, don’t ya think?”

“You don’t think I earned it?” Bellamy tilts his head ever so slightly, his gaze still cold.

The group stirs and the smallest of smirks twitch at the corner of Bellamy’s rigid mouth but as his normally dark brown eyes begin to glow into an illuminating sea-foam green, a hush falls over the group. “Maybe you should come up here and find out.”

The silence in the air is now deafening. The boy who so smugly radiated an over confidence just minutes before was now sinking in on himself. Suddenly he wasn’t so amused. When he doesn’t respond or make a move Bellamy continues.

“This chalice holds your names. I’ll call you up and then read off your partner. All pairings are final. After your partner is called the two of you will go out through this door behind me where you’ll be escorted to your first challenge.”

Raven swallows the lump in her throat as she scans her group of peers. There were a handful she knew she could easily outdo but as her eyes landed on Clarke and Finn she wondered what would happen if she was paired with either of them.

Could she bring herself to fight Finn? Practice was one thing but being victorious in a fight amongst Gods meant there was only one of three possible outcomes: death, unconsciousness or forfeit. No god has ever forfeited a fight which left her with only two options. Either of which would require a great deal of strength on her part, not just physical strength but emotional strength.

And what about Clarke? Would she let her personal feelings get in the way of working side by side with her? Would she be forced to possibly fight to the death with someone her boyfriend considered a friend?

As Bellamy reached into the chalice she felt her heartbeat accelerate. “Octavia, daughter of Ares.” The striking brunette slowly stands to her feet and approaches him, a fierce look of determination adorning her face. “Your partner is: Ontari, daughter of Hecate.”

Raven can’t help but notice the way Murphy shifts uncomfortably when Ontari’s name is called. She watches him for a moment before sizing up the two goddesses. Octavia would win. There was no doubt about it.

The two girls exit through the door and another name is pulled. An obvious smirk crosses Bellamy’s face. “Princess.” He says teasingly.

The blonde rolls her eyes but quickly stands to her feet, taking the empty spot beside Bellamy. “My name is Clarke.” She corrects him, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Your partner—” Bellamy continues, “— is: Wells, son of Athena.”

A look of horror colors Clarke’s face as she locks eyes with her partner and inevitable opponent. Raven feels a wave of sympathy course through her, much to her dismay. Everyone knew Clarke and Wells were inseparable. They’ve been best friends their entire life and now they were destined to battle.

Raven tears her eyes away from them and reluctantly glances at Finn who, to her surprise, is already looking at her. It was obvious he was thinking the same thing. They too have been inseparable all their lives but unlike Wells and Clarke their friendship evolved into something more during their teenage years. Still, the idea of having to fight her childhood best friend, the person who knew her better than anyone, causes a shiver to run down her spine.

–

Murphy watches as each god or goddess is paired off one by one. He looks over the remaining people, his eyes lingering on the goddess with a dove engraved on her armor, finding it a bit ironic that she was named after a different bird. He swallows the lump in his throat as he takes her in. It had always been hard to look at her but knowing that he was the reason for that golden brace around her leg always made it much worse.

His breathing hitches as Bellamy reaches into the chalice and reads off her name. “Raven, daughter of Aphrodite.”

She mumbles something incoherent under her breath that he can’t quite make out from where he’s sitting. Murphy takes another glance around at who’s left. He knew whoever was paired off with her would surely lose. He knows Raven is, without a doubt, the smartest and most skilled person in this group. He’d go as far as to say the smartest he’s ever met but he’d never say that to her face. Especially not after what he’s done.

As he watches Bellamy reach in once more to read off her partner he can’t help but think of how cruel fate would be to pair them together. Or perhaps that was exactly what he deserved. To be bested by someone he had unintentionally hurt. The last person he’d ever want to fight.

Surely not. He thinks to himself as Bellamy’s eyes rake over whatever was scribbled on that scroll in his hand. Surely the Gods aren’t that sadistic. But then again, he thinks, the Gods were never on his side.

“Murphy, son of Hades.”

He freezes. Raven looks as if she’s about to vehemently oppose so he hesitates to move towards her. She looks between the two of them and he can see the gears turning in her head. The look on her face make it evident that she is not pleased but ultimately she stays silent, dropping her head to the ground to avoid eye contact.

“This should be good.” Bellamy says under his breath as the two of them disappear behind the door.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re curious:
> 
> Murphy son of Hades & Persephone  
> Raven daughter of Hephaestus & Aphrodite  
> Clarke daughter of Zeus & Hera  
> Bellamy son of Poseidon & Amphitrite  
> Octavia daughter of Ares & Amphitrite  
> Monty son of Dionysus  
> Jasper son of Hermes  
> Finn son of Hestia  
> Lincoln son of Artemis  
> Wells son of Athena 
> 
> the main four (raven,murphy,clarke,bellamy) are obviously going to be the main story lines and everyone else ^ is just background characters


End file.
